Love Never Fails- a Glato love story
by Cupcake345
Summary: a Glato love story, this is my first story. It might totally suck. :) It might not :). Anyway this summary is pointless. Byee (sorry for any grammar errors I'm not English) ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS
1. Chapter 1

**-Love Never Fails-**

A glato love story (haters please go away: p)

Glimmer POV:

My parents were so proud, I volunteered as a tribute. They were so proud, and I was too. My best friend Kate never knew why. She was so mad. She screamed at me. "No, Glim don't do this, this is going to be your death." I never knew why she acted like this. Now I know, but it's too late now….. I never thought I would regret any of my decisions. But I do. Sometimes I wished I never volunteered as a tribute. You want to know why. Well, this is my story.

I first saw him at the parade. He acted so cool and bitter, but there was something about him that attracted me. I looked at him, but I quickly looked away. Sh*t he saw I was staring at him. Then I felt someone tapping my shoulder. It was Marvel. "Glim, pay attention, the parade is gonna start." I turned around at put on my fake smile, time to start the show.

Cato POV:

The carriages began to move. But I was still think about her. What was her name again…? Wait I remember, Glimmer, from District One. I saw her looking at me before the parade begun. Why did she do that, did she like me…? I was still thinking about her when I someone hit me. "Wave dumbass!" Clove said to me. "Oh, yeah" I said. "I forgot." "Pfff sure." She answered me.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Love Never Fails-**

Glimmer POV:

I was practicing to shoot my bow when he came in. My arrow went miles next to its target and I turned around. I noticed he was not alone. He came together with the other girl for District Two. She looked at me and laughed. Argh I already couldn't stand her. I wanted to turn around when I saw Marvel walking up to them and talking to them. Then he called me. "Hey Glimmer, come over here!"

Cato POV: 

She looked annoyed when she walked up to us. When she noticed that I was looking at her, she smiled a bit. Wow, she was beautiful. If she would be mine, I would never let her go. I dreamed on a bit until she reached us and said hi. I woke up out of my daydream. I'm Cato, I said. She smiled at me and said. "I'm Glimmer." Yeah I know, I said. She looked at me and laughed a bit. I was so good at making a fool out of myself. Clove said, Jeez guys, get a room already. I could hear she was annoyed. Then Clove pulled me away while she said. Jeez I don't like those two, I don't trust them.

Glimmer POV:

OMG, he knew who I was. Okay calm down Glimmer, he just knew your name. Don't freak out now. Focus. I looked to my left and saw Cato and Girl from 2 walking away. Wow Glimmer, you really like him, I said to myself. But no time for boys, I was here to win.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Love Never Fails- **

Glimmer POV:  
I was lying in my bed but I wasn't able to fall asleep. I got out of my bed and dressed up. I went downstairs to the trainings center. I was thinking about Cato…. Did he like me… It's so confusing. I've never felt like this before, I've never really been in love with someone. When I arrived at the trainings center, I saw the lights were turned on. That surprised me. It was around 2 a.m. I wanted to go to the archery section when I heard something. I screamed and turned around. It was Cato. "Jeez Cato, you scared me." I said. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you." He answered. "What are you even doing here?" I asked. "Well, I couldn't sleep, so I went here." He said. "Me too!" I said.

Cato POV:

She was here, she was really here. She was here and I was talking to here. She smiled at me and said: "Cato, are you all right." "Oh, yeah, of course I am." I answered. "Well, I'm just gonna go." She said. Okay Cato, It's now or never. I said to myself. "Glimmer, wait!" I screamed. "I need to tell you something."

Glimmer POV:  
I turned around and looked at him. He started talking: "Glimmer, you need to know that I really like you. And not just as a friend. I really like you. I've been thinking about you a lot lately and you mean a lot to me. I can't stand the idea of you being killed in the arena and I will do anything to protect you. Glim, I can't live without you and I just need to know how you think about me…. Glimmer, I love you."

Wow did he really just tell me that he loves me. "Wow.." I said. "Well then Cato, I feel the same about me, ever since I saw you at the parade you haven't been from my mind. Cato I love you too!"


	4. Chapter 4

**-Love Never Fails-**

Cato POV:  
She loved me, she loved me, she did. Okay Cato, just ask her. "Well then Glimmer, will you be my girlfriend." "I would love to!" she answered. And she stepped closer to me and she kissed me. I was kissing Glimmer! I don't know for how long we kissed. But I heard someone coming in. Oh sorry, I heard someone saying. God dammit, it was Clove. I looked her way and saw her running away. Glimmer looked at me. "Who was that?" She asked. "it was Clove, I said. I don't know what she was doing."

Glimmer POV:

God I hated Clove at this moment. Well, I said. I think I'm gonna go. Tomorrow is the day of the interviews. Okay, he answered let's get outta here. We walked over to the elevator. And we stepped in. We arrived at the first floor and the doors opened. I gotta get out, I said. He pulled me close and kissed me very passionately. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back when I heard: "Glimmer, whattaheck!" It was Marvel. I sorry Cato, I said. I have to go. I gave him a fast kiss on the lips and walked over to Marvel. I waved at Cato when I saw the elevator doors close.

Wow I didn't know about you and Cato, Marvel asked. Not so long, he asked me to be his girlfriend this night I answered while I smiled. You really love him don't you Glimmer, Marvel said. Yes I do, I said. Then I heard a noise. Someone sneezed I said. Didn't you hear that Marvel! Euhh No, I didn't hear anything. But I saw he was blushing. Marvel, I said. What is going on. Euuhmm nothing Glimmer he stuttered.

Cato POV:

I walked into the District 2 apartment and I called Clove's name. No reaction. Clove? I called her name again. Still no response. I walked to her room and knocked on the door, maybe she was sleeping or taking a shower. I knocked one more time and opened the door. She was not in her bed, I walked over to the bathroom. Still no Clove. Clove! I screamed again, where are you!. I began to run around the apartment searching for Clove, but she was traceless.


End file.
